Drops Of Jupiter
by taylorcullenforever
Summary: On the way to the wedding cake bakery, Bella and Edward get into a crash. Edward dies from impact. As Bella struggles to live with the guilt and sadness of losing Edward she finds that he is with her. Like a ghost. Through him she learns to live again
1. Apocalypse

Another new story--haha so many new ones!

Summary: _Drops of Jupiter__ -- **All Human**... While on the way to a meeting with the cake bakery about their wedding cake, Bella and Edward get in a accident when a semi-trailer comes crashing into them. Edward dies from impact. Bella's crushed and blames herself for killing him._ _The Cullens are devastated but still love Bella--so sure it wasn't her fault. As Bella slowly dies from Edward's death, she feels him there with her. Like he's real yet a ghost. Through actions Edward helps Bella get her life back on track and Bella finds herself living life all over again_

**REMINDER: ALL HUMAN!**

disclamier: i own nothing. All belongs to SM

* * *

1

**Drops Of Jupiter**

**Chapter One: **

**Apocalypse**

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

_declare this an emergency  
come on and spread a sense of urgency  
and pull us through  
and pull us through  
and this is the end  
this is the end of the world_

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Calm down, Bella," Edward pleaded with me. His face was etched with worry and horror. His baby was in the palm of my hand and he knew it. I was driving his car for the first time. With my hands loosely coiled around the steering wheel, I swayed the tiniest bit. Edward's body jerked towards me, jaw tightening. Laughing, I wish I'd taken a drive in his Volvo sooner.

"I'm calm, sweetheart," I chide, turning my torso enough for me to kiss his mouth. He pulls away too quickly.

"You're going to wreck my car, Bella." His voice rises till I'm sure he's about to burst the bulging vein in the middle of his forehead. I slow down a bit, foot barely pressing against the pedal.

"Is that better?" I ask, glancing over at him for a second before concentrating on the road. I take a left, weaving into the flowing traffic on the main highway.

"Much. Now Alice already talked with the cake guy about the exact cake we wanted," he starts, pulling out a wedding planning booklet Alice insisted he have just incase we wanted to look over things by ourselves at moments when Alice was not there.

"Mmhmm," I say, turning on my blinker before finding a spot to pull into the next lane. The wedding was two months away now and the days were vanishing right in front of our eyes. I hadn't planned on a big wedding, a small one would be fine with me, but Edward had insisted that everyone should see our day for it will only happen once. Therefore we were having a more than huge wedding at the local church.

"The price is a little much but we got it, so that's done with." He marks something off in the book before laughing at my annoyed face.

"I know you don't like planning but we need to go over this." His hot hand latched onto mine. I squeeze it for reassurance. Edward knew I had a problem with all the planning. I was never one to be coordinated, making planning the last thing on my mind. When Edward had asked me to marry him the first thing that popped into my brain besides 'omg I'm getting married to Edward' was 'Alice is so planning this'. It had been settled three days after the proposal that Edward and Alice would be taking care of most of the planning with me on the sidelines for when they asked what I wanted. Blue or red, tulips or roses, this or that. It was frustrating.

"I know, I know," I sighed, yelling out at a guy speeding past us. What an asshole!

"That was close," Edward says, watching the guy speed by everyone else.

"I know," I whisper, wondering what would have happened if he had come any closer.

"Awwww. Come on. Let's do this before Alice does everything."

"I want her to do everything."

"Please?"

"I hate you!" I say, smiling.

"No, you don't."

"I do."

A semi-trailer truck spins out of control in front of us just as I'm switching lanes. Edward's hands grab for the steering wheel as the truck turns over, flipping toward us. I scream out, everything turning into a big blur. Something sharp hits me in the side as I feel us air-born—still inside the car. I try to open my eyes, to search for Edward. But I can't.

I hear screams all around us and metal scraping/crashing against the concrete. I feel our car come to a stop, slamming onto the ground. For a second I swear the metal of the car is closing in on us yet before I can find Edward everything turns black.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When I awake all I can smell is gasoline. I hear the dripping but I can't find where it's coming from. I twist my neck a bit, eyes finally opening to find myself upside down in the car still. I gasp from the pain in my side before twisting around to reach out to Edward who's beside me.

He lies limp in his seat belt, a gash on his head spurting out blood.

"Edward!" I scream, hands finding his head. It rolls limply when I try to get him to look at me. I'm scared now, tears threatening to mess up my vision. I try to unbuckle my seatbelt, fingers latching onto it as if holding on for dear life. My elbow scraps against the broken glass of the window, cutting open the skin. I hiss at the sting before I feel the seatbelt give way, unlocking. I sigh in relief, turning to Edward again.

"Edward? Edward? Wake up." When he doesn't move, I start crawling my way out of the way, in hopes of being able to get Edward out once I'm out. The glass pokes and slices me as I wriggle my way out from under the crushed metal.

I lay on the ground for a second, breathing on the edge of hyperventilation. But as I start to relax my mind swirls with thoughts of Edward. Grinding my teeth in pain I stand up, limping around the car. Just as I'm almost to Edward's side I see the trickles of gasoline coming from my car—a pool leading to the other truck.

That's on fire.

Oh God! It's going to explode once the gas gets to the fire. The pool is on its way, almost reaching the tank of the truck that's on fire. I cry out, forgetting about my leg and running over to Edward. He's still out. I dive into the glass, finger trying to unbuckle his belt. When it won't budge I scream out for someone again, hitting it with my fist.

I pull his body out from the car, crushing him to my chest as I limp away from the car. I get as far away as I can, yelling for people to move back. I see dozens of people standing as passerbys' with their phones out, tears streaming down their face. Once I'm far away from the truck and his car, I tumble to the ground. Edward's barely moving body collapsing down on me.

I turn him on his back, holding him in my arms. I slap his cheeks with my hand lightly, rocking us back and forth.

"Edward? Please wake up?" I cry, face distorted. Oh God, he's not moving. He's barely breathing. What do I do? Is there something I should be doing?

The ambulance pulls up beside us, men in suits coming toward me. A man checks out Edward, counting out his pulse while another checks all his injuries. The one checking the injuries grabs a strip of gauze before pressing it onto the open wound on his head.

"Is he okay? Is he okay?" I ask, watching them. They take Edward from my hands, pushing his body onto a stretcher before rolling him into the ambulance.

"Is he fucking okay?" I scream, trying to stand before falling to the ground from the pain in my leg. A man reaches for me, pushing up the pant of my jean to reveal a gash that's red and angry.

He pressed more gauze to it before loading me into the ambulance, right beside Edward. His chest falls with shallow breaths and I heave for air at the sight of him. Grabbing his hand, I feel us drive away from the scene—but not before hearing that final explosion.

* * *

This was by far the hardest chapter i've ever written. May the tears soak the earth. *SOB*

REVIEW if you were so crushed and sad during this chapter. REVIEW if you want Edward to survive. REVIEW and let me know what you thought.

-taylorcullenforever


	2. The End

Hi, Everyone.

I Am Done Writing Fanfiction Stories Or Beta(ing). For Good.

I Found What I Was Looking For.

**I'm In Love.**

So I'm Giving Up Fanfiction.

It Was Great While It Lasted.

Bye

:)

-Taylor


End file.
